The Lord's treasure
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: “Then here good lady. Take my treasure, and share with no one.... Lord Sesshoumaru hides something very dear to him in hopes he will see it again. What happens when he merely stumbles upon it years later? MPreg. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: ...Tell me what you think and I may write more to it, love you all. Tnt.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The wind blew harshly making his silver hair dance delightedly. He was happy he had tied it back into a ponytail before leaving the castle. He smelled rain and hoped it would hold off until the next day, when he was sure his joy would be safe. He sighed as two tiny bodies shifted in his arms. He hadn't let Jakken see him since nine months ago, nor any of his servants. The day he found out he was with child he was tempted to rip it out of his stomach, but as the days passed he began to warm up to having children running around his castle. Of course, he wouldn't want anyone to know he was the mother, but now that they were there, he felt he should scream it to the world. This set of twins belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru, and if anyone hurt them, they would perish.

He looked around a moment, only a few more miles to walk. He was walking as slowly as he could, he wanted time to say goodbyes to his newborns. He wished they would see their mommy, but with Naraku on the loose, they had better chances living somewhere besides with him. He would retrieve them soon, Naraku wouldn't be too much to handle. He held them close as the wind picked up again. He was comfortable hauling the tiny bundles with him as they shifted and cooed softly in their sleep. He checked his surroundings again wishing to turn around and go back, but knew he was doing what was best for his babies. "You are my sunshines, my only sunshines, you make me happy, when skies are grey..." He stopped seeing a demon leering behind a tree and lowered his eyes into his signature glare. "You! Demon! Stand down!...and never mention this to anyone!"

The demon stepped out cooing in laughter. The fearless lord of the west singing like a woman bringing howls from his lips. Sesshoumaru glared harsher cradling his treasure closer. "What is this Lord Sesshoumaru? Have you fallen ill? What is it you hold?"

"None of your concern _lowlife_, now remove yourself from my sight!" He clutched the blankets tightly around the twins and growled, the wind making it more intense then needed. The demon chuckled as he walked off, the image of the great lord cooing like a bitch before his eyes. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes thoughtfully then checked inside the blankets. Little blue eyes met his and he blinked. "You are awake little one?"

He smiled broadly as thin lips mimicked his. The baby gurgled as she stared at her mother and Sesshoumaru hushed her. "Be careful little one, do not wake your brother." She looked to the side at her sleeping brother then looked back to her mother. Wide blue eyes studying the facial features, then soft giggling. Sesshoumaru's heart broke, he would miss out on his babies growing up into toddlers. He sighed. "Go back to sleep my lovely, we are almost there." He placed the blanket back over her tiny face and snuggled them. He certainly did not want them to catch a chill.

Inside the blanket he felt her tiny hands trying to press out of the blanket to reach him. Then he felt two movements and sighed. She had woken her brother. He uncovered their faces and stared at them both. His baby boy's amber eyes glanced at him before he snuggled closer wanting warmth, his baby girl's still calculating gaze on his face. He had heard demon children learned fast, though he doubted his children would be able to do anything now, they had been born almost 18 hours ago. Still, he couldn't resist the temptation. "Mama"

The two children glanced at each other before looking at him. He sighed, 'wishful thinking. They're still adorabl–.' "Mama..." He looked at the little girl who stared back innocently. Silver peach fuzz on top of her head blowing softly in the wind that had lowered to a slight breeze.

He watched as she chewed on her fingers thoughtlessly and watched the trees. He then looked to his baby boy who still stared at him. "...Mama!" He squealed happily kicking his feet against Sesshoumaru's stomach. He then clutched his shirt and snuggled closer pouting at the cold that had invaded his blanket.

"Hmm, faster than I thought you'd learn. Now let's try your names..." He stared at the tiny head of black peach fuzz and frowned. He stopped walking and fixed the blankets around them and looked back at the little boy. "Imari."

Imari blinked staring at him almost as if he was a crack addict. "Imari." Sesshoumaru nodded smiling. "Imari! Imari!" He chuckled as his daughter joined in the chanting and nuzzled his nose softly into Imari's hair.

The smell of soft baby soaps filled his nostrils and he could feel his heart crumbling more and more. "Alright, now..." He lifted his head and glanced at his bubbling daughter waiting for her next word to say. "Mihoko."

She opened her mouth and shut it staring at him a moment then chewing on her fingers. He chuckled lightly kissing her forehead not expecting her to say something that complicated. "Mioko."

He gently nuzzled his nose into her hair as well and sighed. "Good enough my lovely." She giggled before snuggling close to her mommy and watching the scenery. It was breaking into early morning as he entered the one mile range of Hanako village. (A/N: if Hanako is a real place, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be .. )

He sighed almost wanting to let loose tears and blame them on the chill. The twins were back asleep and he now walked with a tiny head on each breast. He had the back of their heads covered and their faces were turned so they faced out of the blanket. He saw farmers walking past him as he got closer, going to tend their fields for next years crop. They stared as he walked past, keeping his head held high, and his ego higher. He wanted nothing to seem amiss.

When he entered the village women stared at him now. Children eating breakfast seemed to pay no mind to the odd man entering their village, but the women who knew who he was watched on closely. He looked around and found a woman sitting quietly by a fire with no children. She was waiting for something to cook and he sat down quietly near her. She jumped staring at him then moved to get up. "Please, stay." He said it quietly so no one else could hear, and as she sat women looked at her oddly.

"What do you want from me demon?" He blinked and stared at his children a moment. Maybe he could walk to the next village and there might be someone nicer. He looked to the other homes and sighed.

"My Lady, I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the west." She gaped a moment and he looked at her un-expressionlessly. "I come to ask you a question... but I would like to know first, can you bear children?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "I am married my lord!" This caught everyone's attention and he cringed.

"No, no, no! Not for that reason!!" He sighed and glared at everyone staring at him. They quickly went back to business and he jumped as he felt little fingers clutch at his clothing. He looked down into the blanket and smiled softly bringing a look of astonishment to the woman's face. Her husband walked in a moment later and glared at him.

"What business do you have talking with my wife?" The man seemed to be frightened when he saw who he was talking to but then he too seemed astonished to see the small smile on the lords face.

The woman, after getting over initial shock looked at Sess. " I cannot bear children."

Sess nodded quietly then sighed as his smile slipped into that of something heartbroken. "Then here good lady. Take my treasure, and share with no one, for you shall hold full blooded nobility. I will come back for them, but until then, make them yours. Keep them safe." He handed the twins over to her carefully and she stared. Both were marked as their parent. She looked to Sesshoumaru and he instantly read the question. "I am the mother, but do not let anyone else know, if questioned, name me as the father."

Her husband walked to her in awe and stared at the twins. Both were awake now, staring at nothing. When they looked at the strangers, they began wailing, and when they turned to ask Sesshoumaru, they found him gone, almost as if he had never been sitting there. They smiled at the two and the babies stopped crying as more strangers crowded around them. Mihoko stared up at the strange woman holding her then looked to her brother. "Mama..."

_Fin _

A/N: this chapter is BEFORE Sesshoumaru lost his arm. I haven't decided who the daddy is yet. Hopefully you like it. Much Love, LOTS


	2. Is this Love?

1

"Hey!! That's not fair Mihoko!!" Imari jumped at his sister and they fell to the ground laughing. They were at the blissful age of 10. Their mother sighed as she watched them roll in the dirt for a few minutes. The other villagers had yet to accept her babies, and the children seemed good at ignoring what they had to say. They had few friends, but they were all very close, though the parents didn't accept the friendship.

"Alright, enough, Mihoko, can you bring us water please?" Mihoko smiled and nodded jumping from her place on the ground and grabbing the water vase as she ran towards the river. Her friend Emi following as she did her chores as well. "Imari, help your father hunting, or cleaning the hut?"

Imari sat a moment. "Cleanings for girls! So I'm going with dad." He grinned walking inside and picking up his makeshift bow. He ran out into the trees and his father chuckled giving his mother a quick peck on the lips before following after him.

"Slow down Imari! You'll scare the food away!" He heard his son laughing and finally caught up with the boy. He laid his hand gently on his shoulder and their mother smiled as they both went out of sight.

When Mihoko made her way back her and Emi where chatting about something and Rosalyn happened to overhear a few words. "What dearest?" Her head shot up looking at the beautiful girl she had been given.

"I said there's a man with dark hair down by the river, he looks hurt, I said I would go back and consult him." Rosalyn gave her daughter a worried glance then nodded. She gave Mihoko the signature 'be careful look.' as she set down the vase and hurried back down to the river. Emi in tow who had ran to get her older brother Koijo. The two followed her towards the bank then stopped as she got within feet of the man. "Are you alright?"

Naraku glanced up into generally concerned blue eyes. He smiled almost psychotically as he felt her aura. His eyes zoned out and he took in the crescent shape on her forehead and purple marks on her cheeks. He found silver hair floating on the wind and his eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru!"

Mihoko stared for a moment longer, not realizing she was in eminent danger. "Mihoko..." Naraku stared confusedly his eyes never coming un-narrowed. "My name, it's Mihoko."

She smiled politely as it was the right thing to do around elders and offered a hand to help him up. He went to grab it before her hand was retracted and he felt the similar aura in the vicinity. "Ah, he is near, I am sorry for my mistake, I simply felt him, not you." Naraku stood quickly and Mihoko went to run back to her friends but was grabbed by the wrist. "You stay my dearest, the fun has only begun."

Sesshoumaru raced through the forest. He couldn't place why it looked so familiar and sighed as he chased Naraku's scent. He smelled the scent closer and jumped from the trees and landed on the bank. His eyes widened seeing an almost exact replica of himself standing in the clutches of death. Mihoko's eyes were wide too, and she saw a distant memory playing in her head. "Let her go Naraku, she has no say in our fight, she is not important."

Naraku sneered looking at the girl and throwing her aside. Mihoko looked back then quickly ran up towards the village. Her friends were standing by her mother as she entered and she ran up and clung around the woman's waist. "He wanted to kill me!!!"

Sesshoumaru seemed distracted during his battle against the puppet. He was angry when he had found out it was another puppet, he was also angry that Naraku had gotten this close. He had recognized his baby girl, and he was pissed. He sighed and sat at the river a moment before chucking the puppet into the water with his only arm then leaving the area. He had to consult someone, and the only person he could think of, was fortunately only twenty miles away.

Upon getting close to this person he smelled the faint smell of food cooking and checked the sky. He figured it was about noon and as he approached closer he heard the person getting ready for his entrance. He hadn't masked his scent, mostly because he hadn't come here to fight this time. "InuYasha! Sheath your sword! I come to speak business!" He walked into the clearing and everyone gaped at the odd words besides InuYasha who was slowly sliding his sword into place.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" His brother spat cold words at him and he inwardly cringed. Maternal instincts were a bitch, maybe that's why he had forgotten about his children. He looked around the clearing and nodded towards the trees. InuYasha glared and nodded slowly following as Sesshoumaru walked ahead of him. When he felt they were out of earshot he stopped and faced InuYasha. "What is it?"

"...I need your help." He looked at his brother and read the shock all over it. Sesshoumaru never asked for help, with anything, and now, out of nowhere he showed up and asked for his help. The help of a half-breed. "InuYasha, it's important– DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Yes, Sesshoumaru hated maternal instincts, they brought emotions back, and he was acting childish, but it was expected, he was the mother after all, those hormones don't just leave.InuYasha wiped tears from his eyes after a moment and stared at his brother. Maybe this was just some odd dream. "My help? And what is with this act, you are not the real Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled drawing his sword and held it to his brother's throat. "I am the real Sesshoumaru, and if you don't help me, so god help me I will kill you!!! it's very important!!! I will tell you why I need your help, after I explain how it happened, and you better listen quietly, because I am only telling you ONCE!" The temperamental Sess smirked as his brother nodded slowly in a quiet submission. Maybe he had went psychotic instead.

_flashback_

_Kouga sat quietly sipping sake as the cat demon lord rattled on about his land needs. It was the conference he attended every five years. The lords and princes met to discuss land needs, war needs, food situations and just to see everyone and catch up on what was happening in that particular zone or region. He took another sip and glanced at the cold hearted Sesshoumaru. Thoughts ran through his mind as he tuned out the current speaker._

_Had Sesshoumaru married before? Had he had a bad experience with a lover? Did he ever HAVE a lover? He continued to stare until those amber orbs were staring him straight back in the eyes. Maybe it was the affect of sake, but he could feel a small pool of something in his groin._ _The lord studied him a moment before listening to possibly one of his enemies. It was always said cats and dogs never got along anyways._

_Sesshoumaru could still feel the cerulean eyes on him. He didn't find it rude at all, which made it all the more an awkward situation. When Artemis was done the meeting was dismissed and he sighed. This meant two more days and he'd be home. Two more days and he'd be in his own baths where he could wash the filth of everyone's eyes from his skin. He knew he was pretty, that didn't mean everyone had to undress him with their eyes. This brought his mind back to Kouga and he turned slightly seeing the Ookami standing in the doorway. "What is with the staring prince?" he tried to make it come out mean, but it came out as a simple question._

_Kouga stared calculatingly for a moment then grinned as the sake took over his system. "You're just so gorgeous my lord." Everyone froze staring at the two. Sesshoumaru emotionless, Kouga grinning like an idiot. Whispers went around quietly as they all believed Kouga was about to meet his end, but to their surprise Sesshoumaru kept staring. He wasn't drunk, he had never experienced love, could this possibly be it? Not feeling un-nerved when someone precariously stared at you?_

_Silver hair glided under his nose as Sesshoumaru left quietly, leaving an open invitation for the ookami. Kouga shifted thinking a moment and looked at all the eyes on him before slipping out the door and following after him. He met him on the outside balcony attached to his room. He had left the bedroom door open knowing the ookami would come. He smiled faintly and went through the room and shut the door locking it before walking back out to the balcony. "The stars shine in this meeting's favor."_

_Kouga nodded softly taking in the glowing complexion of the lord. Moonlight shone down upon them illuminating Sesshoumaru's beauty. His hair gleamed in the night as it blew gently with the breeze. His lips were pressed together and looked soft, almost touchable. He watched closely as a fang slipped out gently putting pressure on the smooth appendage._

_Sesshoumaru watched Kouga looking him over. Lust was clouded in his companion's eyes and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want this now. He had a chance to finally show someone he cared, someone he could submit when the time called for it. Yes, the great lord had decided to submit to Kouga, he didn't know why, or exactly how he came to the conclusion, but there would be no more thinking on the matter. He chewed on his lip softly watching as the eyes became captivated in the motion of the fang._

_"It seems they shine in favor for something else as well... my lord." Something about Kouga's words sent an involuntary chill up his spine and he watched carefully as Kouga came closer. Chapped lips pursed together until his face was tilted mere inches away from Sesshoumaru's. _

_Sesshoumaru slowly brought his hands up and cupped Kouga's face smiling. "It seems so." Sesshoumaru shivered in anticipation in the seemingly ions before their lips met. Kouga's hands soon found Sesshoumaru's waist as both his arms came to wrap around Kouga's neck. When their lips parted they stared at each other for the longest time until Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "Kouga..."_

_His name carried on the wind and he smiled charmingly. "Sesshoumaru." Waves of pleasure coursed through him and he smiled openly bringing a smile to the wolf prince's face. "You're gorgeous when you smile, did you know that?" Sess blushed quietly and nuzzled his head into the crook of Kouga's neck. _

_Sesshoumaru was older, but they were about the same height._ _Kouga enjoyed that, neither would have to bend much to meet the other's needs. He moved his arms so they rested comfortably around his newfound lover as Sesshoumaru tried to get the feel for depending on someone. After a moment or two Kouga picked Sesshoumaru up and carried him back inside bringing the older man to a somewhat state of shock. _

_Sesshoumaru was trembling somewhat. Last time he had been hoisted so fast he had received an almost fatal wound. Kouga looked at him then gently licked his pointed ear calming him almost immediately._ _Kouga looked at the man's expression and was amazed when his eyes met parted lips and half lidded amber eyes. He gently laid Sesshoumaru on the blankets and stared at the lithe form before gently climbing on top and placing himself over his lover. His lips met soft rose petals again and he gently bit at the lower lip until Sesshoumaru's lips opened allowing his tongue to caress_ _his. Kouga was surprised when Sesshoumaru did not battle for dominance. Instead, Sesshoumaru merely stuck with the submitting partner. Not that he had a problem with that._

_Sesshoumaru groaned pleasurably as hands worked against his torso. They soon snaked their way into his shirt and rubbed up against his skin making him hiss in pleasure. He slowly brought his hands up and gently unclasped the armor from Kouga's pelts before laying it on the floor. Once his hands were back he gently peeled the pelts off and laid them on the floor as well._

_Kouga grinned as his pelts were removed and he felt eyes gazing hungrily at his chest. Soft finger tips ran over them. His abs receiving the same treatment soon afterwards. He finally worked Sess's shirt free and pulled it gently back over complying arms. Kouga dropped the satin blue top on the ground and moved his hands back to roam._ _Sess's back arched up into him brushing their chests together. "Mmm, Fluffy." Kouga nuzzled his nose down into Sesshoumaru's neck and inhaled the beautiful scent before placing soft nips there eliciting a sweet song from his lover's mouth._

_Sess groaned as lips and teeth roamed across his neck and across the expanse of his chest. He had never felt anything this close to bliss in all his years. "Ah...Kouga." His mouth hung open and quiet gasps could be heard as Kouga gently massaged the nipple between his teeth. Kouga smirked happy that this worked on men and not just women._

_Sesshoumaru arched approvingly and soon he had two erect nipples that Kouga ran the tips of his claws over in a teasing manner. "Hm, my Fluffy." Sesshoumaru opened an eye to look at him confused. "That is your nickname." Kouga held up the Boa like fluff then carefully tucked it underneath Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded savoring the feeling of rough fingertips running across his flawless skin._

_Kouga slowly shifted southward and worked on the emerald green tie holding up blue silk pants. Once the tie was undone Sesshoumaru seemed to finally realized what was going on and almost yelped in surprise. He had been in such a haze he hadn't stopped Kouga from going further. He thought a moment as he felt fingers against his lower stomach. Kouga knew what he was thinking about and wasn't about to take the pants off unless his fluffy gave him the okay. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the fingers playing along his stomach then nodded quietly knowing Kouga was watching._

_Kouga smiled slowly slipping the material down the tai youkai's legs. He was met with a well erected cock and leered at it. He then stood up and slipped his pelt off from around his waist, slipped his boots off then pulled Sesshoumaru's shoes off along with his pants. Sesshoumaru gawked at Kouga. He was bigger._

_Kouga climbed back on top of the silver haired beauty and placed three fingers upon Sesshoumaru's lips. Sess stared at them a moment then slowly took them in his mouth sucking on them softly. Kouga's other hand absently stroked the length presented before him before slipping down and gently playing with the balls underneath. Sesshoumaru moaned throatily around the fingers that he now sucked harder on. Teeth_ _grazed against rough skin and soft moans caused vibrations. Soon enough Kouga pulled his fingers away and kissed the man as he slowly slipped a finger into his entrance. Sess yelped into his mouth and he quickly worked to kiss the little tears away as he cursed about virgins being pansy's inside his head. Deep down he really knew he was happy he was deflowering the lord of the west._

_"Relax Fluffy, it'll make it feel better." He gently rubbed the side of his beauty's face and Sesshoumaru visibly relaxed. Kouga smiled gently kissing the demon and began moving his finger only to find the body beneath him beginning to gently thrust back onto it. He chuckled a little before gently rubbing the length of Sesshoumaru and slipping another finger in._ _The elder moaned as a delicate woman would and Kouga almost laughed. If he thought it would not ruin the atmosphere, there would be nothing stopping him, but his fluffy seemed insecure, and he didn't want to take his chances, he was lucky he wasn't dead already. He slipped the third finger in when he felt it was needed and sighed when Sesshoumaru showed no signs of pain at all._

_When that was accomplished he slowly positioned himself and looked down at the sweating body beneath his. He smiled lovingly before gently beginning to slide in. Sesshoumaru's face contorted in pain so he stopped but the beauty protested. "Just go in, I'll be fine in a moment." Kouga nodded softly carefully pushing the rest of the way in and hissed in pleasure. The tightness was amazing, much better than that of a virgin female. He sat there a moment watching Sesshoumaru as he panted before leaning down and claiming his lips once again. He was happy when he saw a smile placed on his fluffy's face as he pulled his lips away._

_Almost as a body conscience woman the lord of the west bit his lip and wiggled a tiny bit. "Kouga?" He whined a little and Kouga's eyebrows rose. "Are you gonna move?" Kouga laughed a little and kissed him on the forehead before gently beginning to thrust into him._

_All through their love making Kouga was surprised Sesshoumaru was as musical as he was. Every little thrust brought a tiny whimper or moan from him. If you hit just the right place he'd arch and moan heavily, and was he surprised when he fount out just how flexible said lord was. It was like he was in heaven at some points when legs went around his waist precariously, or when he had flipped him over and received a kiss on the cheek before he delved back into the pleasure that was Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru was enjoying this immensely. There was hardly any work on his end, just meeting thrusts, which wasn't that hard if you were him. He loved the positions he was put in, loved the way he was handled, for once he didn't have to do the thinking on his own behalf. Limbs were tangled, but his OCD wouldn't allow for him to organize at the moment. His normal facade wasn't there either. He was being as noisy as he could, he wanted to be noisy, he wanted everyone to know he was being claimed, he was being loved. Yes, Loved, he liked that feeling the most. He felt like Kouga cared, even if it was just because the ookami was drunk, even if he'd only be there until after they both came... he didn't mind, because this little taste of love, was enough to satisfy him for a while._

_At some point both their demon instincts came out, but they didn't place the mark on each other. They knew too much about what would happen then. Stuck together forever, even if they didn't love each other. It happened to a lot of lesser demons, they'd mark each other accidentally in a bout of love, and Kouga and Sesshoumaru were not about to start it in the nobility lines. Fast thrusts, teeth clashing, howling and growling. At long last, with a few last thrusts, both came. Their lips met in a silent vow of some type of love and their eyes lost their red tint. Blue met Amber and they smiled at each other. "I can't stay with you, I'm hoping you knew that, I need heirs." Sesshoumaru nodded, he needed heirs too. "I love you Lord Sesshoumaru." With one final kiss Kouga pulled out and picked the lord up taking him to the private baths only few knew of._

_After washing the aftermath of a hopeless love away, they went back to Sesshoumaru's rooms and snuggled up in the big bed. Kouga sighed, the coldest demon anyone knew, and he had made loved to him, seen him smile. He smiled at that, he was officially the only being to see Sesshoumaru smile. "...your smile is gorgeous." He kissed the dog lord's neck and Sesshoumaru turned towards him in his sleep, snuggling closer to him. Tan arms wrapped around the fair beauty and blue eyes closed into a peaceful slumber._

_end flasback...finally... as cute as that was... it was really long_

"Kouga?! YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT?! SESSHOUMARU!! YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT MY REAL BROTHER! SESSHOUMARU WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH ANOTHER MAN! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT DUMB OOKAMI!" InuYasha stopped at seeing his brother's eyes begin to bleed crimson.

"Do not speak of him like that brother, or you will meet an untimely fate. I simply wish you to come with me to meet my children again." InuYasha's lips moved but soundlessly. Sesshoumaru sighed sheathing his sword. "So you will not help me...I will simply go get Kouga, hopefully he doesn't have a mate yet."

"Of course he doesn't... he's been trying to steal Kagome from me." InuYasha rubbed his throat feeling a small line of blood trickle down it from the blade pressing against his skin. "_We_ will go talk to Kouga."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother raising an eyebrow. "Do not treat me like a woman." He folded his arms stubbornly staring at his younger brother.

InuYasha smirked slightly. "Only women sleep with men."

Sesshoumaru's anger began to bubble up, and for some reason this silly fight was becoming a somewhat fun argument. "You are younger than me, and it's awkward, so stop it!"

InuYasha grinned beginning to walk back to his pack of humans. "Plenty of younger brothers stand up for their older _sisters._"

Sess stood there for a moment before a grand pout escaped onto his lips. "You're a meanie." He blinked realizing that it had come from his mouth and quickly put his hands over his lips. "I'M TURNING INTO A GIRL!"

InuYasha cackled loudly and eventually had to lean up against a tree so he didn't topple over. "We will," he stopped laughing again, "leave to see Kouga in the morning, if he doesn't find us first, he is close enough afterall... I can smell the mangy wolf." He sighed giving his sides a break and stood up straight before going back to his campsite with his older brother still in a 'bout of shock behind him.

When they came back Kagome stared at them. Both were completely in one piece, in fact, she would almost say they hadn't been fighting if it weren't for the small line of blood on InuYasha's neck. "Umm?"

InuYasha looked at her smiling. "Sesshoumaru admitted he was a girl." In the moments following he received a swift hit to the head and was soon wrestled to the ground and sat on.

"I said no such thing!" He was delicately grinding InuYasha's nose into the ground when Kouga haphazardly showed up upon the scene.

"I thought I smelled you mutt face." Sesshoumaru froze and turned around. His eyes took on an almost heartbroken gaze as the ookami stared at the brothers.

"I'm not a mutt..." He stood up and looked at the ground almost sadly.

Kouga stared a moment, the reason he hadn't mated anyone in years was standing before him in all his beauty, and he had just seen him picking on his younger brother almost like a child. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hi Kouga." Amber eyes sparkled kindly as he was addressed. He hadn't been to any of the meetings since that one particular one. He hadn't seen the prince for years. Little did he know the prince was actually looking for him. He all of a sudden felt all bubbly and blushed. 'Stupid hormones... I never want to be pregnant again.'

Kagome gaped as a blush spread across the marked cheeks. InuYasha watched amusedly while planning his revenge on his 'oh-so-innocent' older brother.

Kouga smiled before walking to him and gently taking his hand. "Come with me a moment." He hoisted Sesshoumaru into the air almost as he had that night on the balcony and sped off to a place out of earshot.

Kagome still stood dumbfounded, and as the group whom I, the author forgot to mention was out, returned, they found Kagome with her mouth slack, and InuYasha with a most devious grin on his face.

"...Did InuYasha finally tell you his true intentions Kagome-chan? I always said I would be much better for matin–." Sango cut Miroku off as Kagome and InuYasha snapped out of their reveries and looked at the group with wide eyes.

"Kouga...just carried Sesshoumaru off... and he was BLUSHING!!" Kagome sat there in wonderment and Sango smiled mischievously.

Back with Kouga and Sesshoumaru...

"My Fluffy..." Kouga grinned his tail dancing happily behind him.

Sesshoumaru blushed and stared at the ground. "None of that, do not toy with my emotions, please... they have been out of tune lately my dear Kouga." Sesshoumaru sighed displeasing the wolf. Finally Kouga stopped running and set Sesshoumaru down on a stone in a clearing.

"But my Fluffy! I have been searching, waiting, watching for you!" Sesshoumaru looked at the wolf. Cerulean eyes were softly begging him to listen, and when he saw he had the beauty's eyes he grinned. "Since then, I have thought of no one but you my fluffy! My body only wants you and your perfection." As if to prove his point he leaned up gently catching the male's lips with his. "I'm willing to give up my prince-hood for you my fluffy."

"Kouga! Don't speak such nonsense!" A clawed finger ran along the jaw line of the tan cheek. "To be a prince, you must mate and produce an heir? Yes?" Kouga nodded and Sesshoumaru smiled biting his lip. "Kouga, I wanted to tell you something... ten years ago...I had twins, and they're yours my Prince." Kouga's eyes glistened with enjoyment, sadness and rage. " I gave them to a woman in Hanako Village, because I thought they would be safer with her than me with Naraku around... and he found our baby girl today Kouga. I had forgotten about my babies, but he landed near them, and Mihoko just happened to be there...I was so scared my Prince."

The ookami nodded in understanding then sighed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner my Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru looked to the side guiltily.

"I thought you wouldn't want part in raising them my prince," his smooth lip began to bleed and small tears ran down perfected cheeks.

"My Lord, I do not mean to make you cry." Kouga pulled Sesshoumaru into his arms embracing him comfortably and kissed each cheek following the paths of the tears. The pale lips turned into that beautiful smile Kouga loved and he hugged the lord closer. "We will retrieve them tomorrow... and take them to safety." He messed with a strand of hair as Sesshoumaru's head slowly sought his shoulder and rested on it. "Then, I would like for you to come live in the clan with me."

"As you wish my Prince." The dog lord smiled again, the same smile only reserved for Kouga. "And my prince?" Blue eyes looked into Amber. "I love you."

A/N: Don't own anything InuYasha...but the twins are purely my imagination. I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you read it please, so I don't think this is pointless... this chapter was kinda long. The flashback was hopefully good, it was my favorite part to type. Enjoy! Also...I'm sorry the flashback is really long... much love yo, LOTS.


End file.
